One Night
by QueenOfBabble
Summary: Because one night was all they needed.


One Night

She's across the room. He's known that she's here since he got to the club just fifteen minutes ago. It's actually his fault that she's here. He convinced her twin sister and her cousin to drag her out of her little flat. One night is all he asked for, and thankfully they delivered.

He starts to walk towards her, but then he sees that she's kissing another guy. And _ooohhh_, how he's devastated. He wanted her here so he could love her freely for just one night, and she wouldn't even know his dark secret. Not so that she can get other guys, and leave him in the dust. That isn't the plan, and he's always been a fan of following the plan. But there's nothing he can do.

Slumps to the bar, grabs a stool, orders vodka on the rocks. Pounds it down just seconds after it's been delivered, asks for another one, pounds that one down too. He sits there for about a half-hour, trying to get as drunk as he can. He wants to wipe the image of her kissing someone else out of his head – if only for tonight. He'll deal with it in the morning, after he's taken a hangover cure.

Eventually, he pulls out his cell phone – he's not sure why he has one, barely even uses it – and flips it open. Scrolls through his (_shortshort_) list of contacts. He wants to call someone to comfort him. Maybe one of those slutty girls that gave him their number last week at his best friend's party? No, he won't. No matter how much she's hurt him, he only wants his first time to be with her. And if that can't happen…well, then he'll just become the world's oldest virgin!

Something's tapping on his shoulder. He turns around, not sure what to expect, but definitely not her. She's grinning at him, and his heart stops for a second or two. And this is why he only wants her, and no one else. Because no one else can make him feel like this.

She asks him to dance. He sighs. Why is she doing this to him? Can't she see that she's stabbing him in the heart with every look? She looks disappointed. Maybe he shouldn't have sighed. Oh, and now she's turning away…lovely (note the sarcasm). Quick as he can, he grabs her wrist. No matter how much agony this is going to cause him, he's not giving up a chance this easily.

He lays some money – probably too much, but does he really care? – on the bar and slides his cell phone into his pocket. He follows her into the center of the packed dance floor, and they start to move to the hypnotic beat. This is the first time they've danced together since…was it their third year? Doesn't really matter. All he knows is, she's much better at it then she was back then.

They dance for infinity, but he knows it's not really that long. He can feel the chemistry, but tries to ignore it. He knows that she's not interested in him like that – he saw her kissing someone else, remember? – and he won't push the matter. Not if he has to hear her whisper that they'll never be more than friends. That would kill him. Instantly.

He's lost in his thoughts. Surprise fills him as she starts to grind on him. He grips her hips automatically. She's really filled out, hasn't she? He smiles, more to himself than anyone else. They haven't been this close since she hugged him after graduation. They'd been drifting apart since then, and he's realizing _exactly_ how much he's missed her.

The song end eventually, and he knows that they have to talk. He can't hold his feelings in any longer – not after what just happened. He has to know, no matter how much it might tear him apart inside. There's a small probability that she feels the same way that he does, but there's a chance nonetheless.

The corner they reach is dark. Perfect. He turns to face her, ready to let it all out. And then he stops. Stunned. He hadn't realized just how…_amazing_ she looks tonight. With every minute that passes, he falls just a _bit_ more in love with the gorgeous girl…no, _woman_…standing before him.

Can't manage to stop himself. Before he knows it, he's leaning forward. And then he swears that she leans forward too, because the distance between them seems a lot shorter all of a sudden. Their lips meet, and he knows _exactly_ why he's been waiting for her. Her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair, and he's never felt this connected to anyone. Not _ever_. And he kind of…actually, most definitely…likes the feeling.

* * *

The day they get married is when his dreams come true. Now she's his alone, _foreverandeverandever_, and no one can take her away. This is his Heaven. He's barely nervous for the ceremony; after all, he's been waiting for her for _agesandages_, and why should he be afraid of marrying his best friend and true love?

Oh, and did you know? He later found out that it hadn't been her that had been kissing other guys. It'd been her twin. It wasn't their faults – not really – that they looked the same from the back.

Their romance is a story longer than they have actually been in a romantic relationship. It's full of twist and turns, misunderstandings and mistakes, secrets and passing years. But all it took was one night. One night to untangle it all. One night to correct it all. One night to reveal it all. One night to find eternal happiness. Because one night was all they needed.


End file.
